


The Young Princess

by Niana



Series: The Young Princess [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Disney AU - Bambi, F/M, a Princess is chosen not born
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26234404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niana/pseuds/Niana
Summary: In a forest where shapeshifters reside, one girl is chosen to be the Forest Queen’s heir. As she grew, she meets and makes several friends and live with her loving and supportive parents until she is of age. However at a young age, her parents are taken too soon and the Forest Queen then takes her under her wing earlier than planned. But now there could only be more challenges for the young princess to face.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: The Young Princess [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905502
Kudos: 16





	The Young Princess

**Chapter 1**

**New Princess**

**_Love is a song that never ends_ **

**_Life may be swift and fleeting_ **

**_Hope may die_ **

**_Yet love’s beautiful music_ **

**_Comes each day like the dawn_ **

**_Love is a song that never ends_ **

**_One simple theme repeating_ **

**_Like the voice of a heavenly choir_ **

**_Love’s sweet music flows on_ **

**_(Like the voice of a heavenly choir_ **

**_Love’s sweet music flows on)_ **

It all began on a beautiful Autumn morning. Life in the peaceful forest just went on with it’s daily routine as the wildlife and the residential shapeshifters that dwell in this forest awaken from their nightly slumber. By a tall, beautiful waterfall, a woman with her blond hair cut in a short bob style, brushes her small daughter’s long blond hair as they bathe while her husband reads to himself under the shade of a weeping willow nearby.

Listening to the birds’ first morning chirp and they whistle to the morning light, one woman with very long hair in a braid and big red glasses sits on a tree stump, watching her first son as Luka, a boy of nine with green turquoise scales at many spots on his body has his eyes shut, feeling serene as he plays his guitar with his younger sibling Juleka, tiger stripes wrap around her body with her tiger ears hidden underneath her hair and her tiger tail swishing in the cool grass playing along with her base.

Then a man, in his owl form, returns from the night patrol he went on, and has started to get comfortable in his bed after such a long night.

Stepping out of her home, one young girl with her medium length brown-auburn hair tied up in a loose bun, fox ears pointing up out of her head with her fox tail moving slowly to release the stiffness from sleeping the previous night, washes her face at a nearby river and just as she is checking on her precious garden, she hears a very happy tune being played on a bell not too far from where she stood. Glancing up, the girl smiles to see that one messenger of Forest Queen Tikki is flying around the forest in bird form, ringing a very special bell around his neck, announcing that something very special has happened.

All who heard the bell could only smile as this meant that a new princess had finally been chosen. Dropping everything they are doing, many residents, young and old, either with family or loved ones or individually, all make their way to a certain bakery down the forest path. With the excitement outside, the man that was an owl, Mr. Damocles steps out of his home, confused about the commotion. Then one woman, Clara Nightingale, her feathers sticking out from her arms and her talons nicely polished stops before him with her smile as big as a Cheshire Cat’s grin. “It's finally happened.” the dancer starts. “The New Princess has been chosen.”

Then another celebrity Jagged Stone and his assistant Penny say as they run past, “Everyone is going to see her and her parents.”

To hear that the glorious news has finally come, the man soon joins the other residential shapeshifters as they all rush to where the chosen heir resides with her parents.

At the specific bakery, the guests gather around the front of the building to find the ladybug bakers Tom Dupain and Sabine Cheng both smile upon their slightly shy daughter, Marinette Dupain-Cheng as she hides behind her parents but glances at their guests in curiosity.

Just gazing upon the chosen princess causes many to admire just how cute she is. Arriving on the scene, Mr. Damocles could only smile warmly. “Well, this is quite an occasion. After all, it’s not every day a new royal heir is chosen.”

“You must be congratulated for the queen to choose your daughter, Tom, Sabine.” Anarka says warmly to her friends as she holds Luka and Juleka close, who both smile at Marinette, causing her cheeks to go pink under her red and black ladybug markings.

Many others agree and they all congratulate the Forest Queen’s chosen heir. “Thank you all so much.” Sabine says and she gently caress the side of her daughter’s head.

“What’s her name?” The fox girl Alya asks as her older sister Nora holds her close.

“Well, my dearest and I have named her Marinette.” Tom answers as he looks at his daughter with a warm smile.

Thinking about the name, everyone present had all agreed that that is such a fitting name for the chosen princess. And so while everyone leaves so that the new princess can spend the day with her parents, one figure stands outside of the forest bakery on a cliff edge, having a very good view of inside the home, the black and red woman smiles upon her heir and the child’s family.


End file.
